Lackadaisy Song Momento
by destinationzer0
Summary: little segments of lives with music! Before, during, after Lackadaisy!


Lackadaisy belongs to Tracy J Butler ©

Not making no profit here.

Ipod shuffle songs!

Hello – Evanescence

Rocky & Mother

It was dreaded weather the mid-afternoon around St. Louis, the pitter-patter of water harshly fall from the bleak clouds, touching every person's umbrella, clothes, shops, and graves.

The Graves that held the dead within the tomb, like a mother holding her child at her breast.

One individual stayed out in the rain, he was there before the bells ring from an elementary school across from the graveyard. An adult cat came,in front of a single grave, to say hello. It read-

Sophia J Rickaby: Sister, Wife, Mother. May God give her eternal Peace.

His blue eyes look at those words, again and again, His tail just lying on the muddy ground, neither movement nor twitches, just only a small smile across his wet face. The water drops stop and the clouds had already descend from the skies.

But there were still droplets of water hitting on the stone grave.

But it did not come from the descended rain.

Apologies – One Republic

Mitzi/Wick

Mitzi looked out her bedroom window and thought of the entire gift and curse that was bringing to her by Her late husband's Speakeasy. A cruel twist of fate that presented to her when, the bar that lead to her dear husband's demise and the end of relationship of her Wick.

And she ended up stealing his money to pay everything her husband left her to take of.

Wick will never forgive.

It's too late too apologies.

Dance Like This – Wyclef Jean feat. Claudette Ortiz

Rocky/Serafine (Human Ver.)

1932 – Lackadaisy Club! (FIN)

"Everybody report to the dance floor (Grab a girl!) Please!"

Dancing through the heat of the night, the room filled with pheromones of sweat, lust, and flesh-to-flesh, hands to hips, eyes to eyes and lips parted as the many bodies of people dancing together listening to the hot beep of the bands moving instruments and the singers belted their voices to the microphones load and clear.

Two individuals dancing to the Bomba and the beats, bodies swaying to the music, sweat dripping from supple curve of her breast and his sweat dripping from the lining of his forehead to the tip oh his nose. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her hips – both tightly holding each other than part, moving their bodies to the music at the night.

Her red dress whirled around like flames in a trance, her loose hair whirl around with the red rose tied to strains behind her ear, her beautiful bronze skin touched by the droplets of sweat her bare back and arms glisten to the gold lights above the ceiling, lips red as blood and pouted to tempt any man to kiss them, her small nose and brown eyes are nothing but passion to any one who wants her.

He looks at her, Hair red as the rose on her hair, his face emotionless for the first time of his life, he was still, many people ignore him continuing they're dancing. He saw she was dancing to tempt all men but mostly to lure him in her hot, cruel embrace every looked at her dancing, she was hard to ignore her, she was hard to ignore. He didn't know how she could dance to make him and every person to be entrance with her moves.

Rocky led his hand out towards her, enigmatic smile, never knew she could dance like this.

Serafine was hypnotize the moment she stopped and looked into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

She held his hand; he twirls her towards him, arms around his neck, and arms around her waist, pulled tighter towards each other. Eyes upon eyes, face motion towards the other, lips parted to taste the other.

The night was theirs, for today, tomorrow, the next day to the next, forever to finally be together, doesn't matter how long their life will last or be shorten but tonight their dance would matter only each other. To dance towards the night.

Yellow Submarine – The Beatles

Rocky & Freckle

Oh the adventure to sail towards the sea, to see the grand adventures seeing the lovely treacherous sirens, belting out the alluring men to their doom. First mate Freckle! Keep those masts steady and make sure the boat is fine! Captain Rocky, tail twitching in excitement, sailing his crew (concise of only Freckle), 7 and 8 year olds boldly shipping to the sun and seek adventure and see Pete the one-legged fish and Charlie the blind meek.

Yes a yellow submarine they board upon. They must go and see the yellow submarine!

ROARK! WHAT AVE' YOU DONE TO ME' BEDSHEETS! STOP JUMPING AT THE POND! THE MUD!

Uh-oh, the Warden of Justice, 1st lady Aunt Nina! !Run Freakle! !Run!

Pine Apple Rag – Scott Joplin

Rocky

Okay I know I'm in trouble, but It's not my fault, I mean how was I suppose to know that mixing syrup and oil will cause some reaction that will explode once the car was turn on! Hey! The only person should really be responsible is the company that created the syrup, it should be with a label that read

'Syrup contains, corn, starch, butter, etc;

WARNING: the use of syrup on any mechanical or oil substance will cause a terrible chain reaction that will lead an explosion around a 1-mile radiance.

Have a good day.'

See, it's not really my fault when you really think about it – Oh! Hey c'mon Viktor! Put the crow bar down! I said I was sorry !


End file.
